The Nataku Clone
by AnimeTraci
Summary: Taiitsu makes a cloning machine and makes a clone of everyone's favorite human paopei...with a few unexpected adjustments. Nothing too graphic, but rated just in case. Contains shonen ai! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I believe its obvious I don't own the characters in this fic, except for the clone...I own the clone. He is mine. But I own no one else. It would be cool if I did though...

Warning: This fic will contain shonen-ai(spelling's right I think) and an attempt at humor. And a Nataku clone. You have been warned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taiistu was screwed.

No, screwed didn't even begin to describe his problems.

Taiistu was fucked. Fucked to the max. Fucked to the max times 24 plus 8, if such a level of being fucked existed.

"I just had to test it…" He cursed to himself. "I just had to see what would happen.."

It all started earlier that day, in his lab. He had just finished his work on a super cool cloning paopei, and was bragging to Unchuushi, who just happened to be around at the time.

" This baby will change the entire universe as we know it! I call it the closhinjin! Just think of the possibilities, Spooky! We can end all hunger, and cure disease, and make the world a better place!"

"Spooky?" Unchuushi questioned. "Why did you call me spooky?"

Taiitsu thought for a second, and gave him the best answer he could for it: "I don't know." Taiitsu then went back to bragging about his new paopei to the unlucky spooky.

Unchuushi, who had basically been staring at the closhinjin for a while, suddenly thought about something he was suppose to do. "That bat guy wanted me to do something……what's his name…..Rin-something…."

Taiitsu had finally stopped talking and looked at Unchuushi. He was still staring at the device. "Wanna see it in action, huh Spooky? I know just the test to run." He then pulled out a piece of red hair , opened the door of the closhinjin and threw it in.

"Red hair?...who has red.." The answer suddenly hit Unchuushi. "Um, Taiitsu, I don't think we need two Natakus flying around. We can barely handle one."

"No worries" he stated, pointing to some funky looking knobs on the closhinjin. "I can control the traits of the clone with these." He twisted some things and pressed some buttons. "Polite….no desire to fight….loving……" Taiitsu hit the big red "GO!" button and stood back.

"By the way Taiitsu," Unchuushi asked, "how did you get that hair from Nataku ?"

Taiitsu twitched a little. "I'd rather not say..." He twitched again. "Forget about that for now and watch my genius in action!"

Their attention was focused on the closhinjin.

The closhinjin made some weird noises and jumped around a little. Taiitsu laughed like an evil genius. Unchuushi tried to remember the name of his own student.

Suddenly the closhinjin stopped moving and making noise. The door opened and smoke began to pour out of the device. Then, the two sennin saw something float out of the smoke. It was…a Nataku.

"IT WORKS!" Taiitsu squealed, "IT WORKS, I TRULY AM A GENIUS!" Taiitsu continued congratulating himself and running around like a giddy schoolgirl while Unchuushi and the Nataku clone watched.

The Nataku clone looked at Unchuushi. Unchuushi looked at the Nataku clone. The Nataku clone blushed and floated close to Unchuushi.

"So, what's your name?" The Nataku clone asked Unchuushi.

"Unchuushi, but for some reason, people like to call me Spooky. I have no idea why." answered Unchuushi. "What about you, do you have a name?"

"Aitaku." The Nataku clone stated. "You're cute spooky-san, wanna make out?"

"Um……well, I don't…"

Before Unchuushi could finish, he found himself in a liplock with Aitaku.

It was at this time that Taiitsu deciding to stop celebrating and look at his creation. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What….in…the….HELL?" Taiitsu screamed.

Aitaku looked up at him, breaking the kiss. "And who might you be, sennin-sama?"

"I AM YOUR CREATOR! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TAIITU SHINJIN!", Taiitsu roared while striking a pose.

"Oh…" Aitaku said, as he let go of Unchuushi. "Well, you're very cute too, Taiitsu-san."

He approached Taiistu. "My name is Aitaku." He placed his hands on the sennin's hips.

Taiitsu was very afraid at this point. "Something is very wrong here…VERY wrong…." He thought as Aitaku began playing in his hair. His eyes then met with Aitaku's. "No…it couldn't be…." Taiitsu told himself. "That wasn't….lust….in Aitaku's eyes, was it?"

Aitaku started to lick Taiistu's neck. Taiistu twitched.

"Aw, you don't like it Taiistu-san?" Aitaku groaned, noticing how hostile his new friend was being. "Would you like me to do something else for you?" He grabbed Taiitsu's hand and playfully began to suck on his fingers.

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU?" Taiitsu screamed and grabbed his hand away, panicked.

Aitaku looked at him with a sly smile. "Why, I'm a love paopei. I'm made to please my lovers…."

Genshitenson(G-san), who had grown tired of all the screaming, finally went out to see the cause of the commotion. "Taiitsu, what is going on here?"

Aitaku looked over at G-san and frowned. "He's not cute. Not cute at all."

G-san stared at Aitaku, in shock. "Nataku, what did you say?"

Unchuushi took this opportunity to get back in the story. "That's not Nataku, that's Aitaku, the love paopei."

"Love paopei, you say?" G-san said, excited by the statement. "So, he's like a human sex doll then….Aitaku! I'll be you're new lover then!" G-san squealed.

Aitaku stared at G-san. "Sorry, old man-san, but I only like cute guys." He took a look around Mount Konron. "Like those guys out there….." Aitaku began to drool a little. "Like all of those guys…."

Aitaku turned to Taiitsu. "Sorry to leave so soon, but I need to find a new lover now." He then looked at Unchuushi. "Hope to see you soon Spooky-san. Thanks for the kiss."

"You're welcome…..I guess." Unchuushi replied.

"Bye now!" Aitaku said as he flew away, his sights set on finding a new boyfriend.

Taiitsu just dropped to his knees and yelled. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!" "WHAT HAVE I CREATED!"

Unchuushi thought for a minute and asked, " What'll think Nataku will do to you when he finds out you made a really horny clone of him?"

Taiitsu then realized just what would happen to him if Nataku found out. He went back to yelling again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M TOO COOL AND PRETTY TO DIE!"

G-san looked at the two sennin with a very serious look on his face. "Taiistu, Unchuushi..."

They stood at alert

"Do you think I'm cute?", G-san asked.

Taiitsu and Unchuushi looked at each other and decided it would be best to run away than answer G-san and feel his wrath. So they ran.

G-san went after them. "Wait…tell me! Come on, I won't get angry!" The two continued to run, knowing it would not be cute if they told G-san what they thought.

And while this was going on, Aitaku spotted a potential new mate…………………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, did you like it? It's my first fic, so please be truthful. Also, if you have any Nataku pairings you'd like to see in the fic, please feel free to tell me in your reviews. Hope to get a couple of reviews before Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy I got reviews already….and I though this section was almost dead….

Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in about a month……very sorry……..I'll try to not let that happen again……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running for about an hour, Taiitsu was confident that he had lost the creepy old G-san.  
In reality, G-san had actually stopped chasing him 45 minutes ago.

"I think we lost him, spooky." Taiitsu said. "Now I just need to figure out what to do about Aitaku. Any ideas?" Taiitsu waited for a response. "Spooky?..." He turned around to see that spooky was gone. "……………..damn, and I was going to use him as bait." The sennin thought to himself. "What to do….what to do……I know! GENIUS HAS STRUCK AGAIN! TO THE LAB!"

Back at his lab, Taiitsu started up the clonshinjin again. "Pure genius….." He stated as he plucked out one of his own hairs, threw it in and pressed the big red button. The clonshinjin jumped up and down as it did before, and soon a Taiitsu clone appeared from the machine. Taiitsu did his evil genius laugh again.

Taiitsu smiled. "Double brainpower means double results!" He walked over to the Taiitsu clone. "So, what's your name?"

The Taiitsu clone looked at Taiitsu and roared in the most Taiitsu-line manner: "I AM TAIITSU SHINJIN, GENIUS SENNIN OF MOUNT KONRON!"

Taiitsu looked at him and giggled. "Sure you are……sure you are……now really, what's your name?"

The Taiitsu clone then looked at Taiitsu again. "Taiitsu."

Taiitsu looked back at the Taiitsu clone. "No, I'm Taiitsu."

The Taiistu clone looked back at Taiitsu. "No, I'm Taiitsu."

Taiistu glared at the Taiitsu clone. "NO, I'M TAIITSU!"

The Taiitsu clone glared back at Taiitsu. "NO, I'M TAIITSU!"

The two Taiitsus then began to with each other. It was a very funny thing to listen to for any random sennin who happened to hear the argument. It made Taiitsu sound crazier than he really was….but only by a little.

While this was going on, Aitaku was looking over his new potential mate.

"He's perfect!" Aitaku said to himself as he caught a glimpse of a very unique character from the sky…

"That tan skin…that jet black hair…..those wings….I bet I can have a lot of fun with those wings…yeah…" Aitaku's mind slowly began to drift off, creating very perverted scenes of him and his newfound bat lover. "I wonder if he likes to be on top?..." He soon turned as red as his hair.

Raishinshi was pacing back and forth on a random rock, looking very pissed. "Where is he? That dumbass teacher of mine was suppose to be here over a day ago to fix my wings! What am I suppose to do if that crazed human paopei comes back looking for a another fight! Huh! HUH?"

Earlier that week……..

Raishinshi was flying around the sennin world, looking for a wrong to right, a heroic deed to accomplish, or at least something more fun to do then fly around in circles. Nataku then randomly appeared out of nowhere in front of the bat boy. And kicked his ass. Raishinshi got his wings broken.

While Aitaku continued with his nasty daydreaming, another figure quickly flew by, snapping Aitaku back to reality. "Wha?...oh…and I was really enjoying that one…" Aitaku moaned as he looked at the flying person. For some reason, he felt a strange connection to him.

Aitaku began to look him over. "He's cute too…red hair…built…but he seems so cold and uncaring…" Aitaku thought it over for a minute. "He's more of a one-night stand…"

Nataku flew down by Raishinshi. He looked emotionless, as he usually did. He pointed his Kenkonken at the now screwed bat boy. "I got an upgrade." Nataku stated. "I need to test my new power." He fired the metal rings at Raishinshi, who barely dodged them.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Can't you see I can't fight you right now?" Raishinshi yelled, as he pointed to his broken wings. "I can't even fly, much less fight. You wouldn't fight an unarmed enemy would you?"

Nataku just stared for a moment as his Kenkonken returned to him. He aimed at Raishinshi again.

Back in the sky, Aitaku watched the one-sided fight. "The redhead is so mean too…beating on the cute bat like that….and not the good kind of beating either. I'll go and stop this before someone gets hurt. "

Nataku fired again. But this time Aitaku flew in and caught the Kenknoken before they could cause any damage.

"Stop fighting him." Aitaku stated to Nataku. "Can't you see he's hurt? He's not going to fight you so you might as well leave him alone."

Nataku stared at Aitaku. Raishinshi stared at Aitaku.

Raishinshi looked terrified. "Two….two…two Natakus?" The bat boy looked as if he wanted to scream.

Nataku looked confused for a second, but then just looked coldly at Aitaku. "Give me back my paopei." he said. Aitaku looked at the paopei in his hands and, without a second thought, stuck them down his pants. "If I were to give them back to you, you would just hurt people. You're mean, um…what is your name?"

"Nataku." Nataku replied.

"Thank you." Aitaku continued. "You're mean, Nataku, and you're mean for no good reason…so, no more fighting people who don't want to fight, okay? You should only fight if you have to."

Raishinshi stared at Aitaku for a minute. "How the hell did you do that! Where do the paopei go?"

"That's my little secret...but you're free to try and find out for yourself.." Aitaku answered.

"Uh-huh.." Nataku said, as he pulled out his Kasensou. "I don't know who you are, but you're strong." He charged toward Aitaku. "I'll fight you instead."

Aitaku grabbed the Kasensou and stuffed it down his pants as well. "Were you not listening to what I just said?"

"Never does, never will." Raishinshi replied, shaking his head

"Give me back my paopei." Nataku said.

"You can have them back if you can find them." Aitaku said, a sly look across his face. "Go ahead, search me."

Nataku was just about to do that too, until he took a good look at Aitaku. "Wait….you look like me."

Raishinshi facefaulted. "You are just noticing that now! How dumb can you be? You must be the stupidest person in existence! Seriously, how could you not have noticed that?"

Nataku cursed under his breath. "Who are you?" He asked Aitaku.

"I'm Aitaku, the love paopei."

"Love paopei..." Nataku repeated. The words just didn't seem to go together right. "Did Taiitsu make you too?"

"Yeah, Taiitsu-san made me….so that must make you my older brother then!" Aitaku hugged Nataku. "Yay, I have a brother! Nice to meet you Nataku-niisan!" Aitaku squeezed the now very confused human paopei harder. Nataku broke out of the death hug and starting flying away.

"I need to talk to Taiitsu….now." Nataku thought to himself as he went looking for his creator.

Aitaku waved goodbye to his big brother. "Later, Nataku-niisan!" His attention then turned to the still-in shock Raishinshi. "Are you okay, cute bat boy?" Aitaku asked, with a look of true concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing serious." Raishinshi replied. "And the name's Raishinshi."

"Raishinshi?..…then nice to meet you too Raishinshi-san!" Aitaku said, smiling.

The two just stood/floated there for a moment. It was a strange awkward silence moment.

"So…." Aitaku began. "Wanna make out, Raisinshi-san?"

Raishinshi stared in shock. "What! What the hell did you say? Did you just ask me to make…"

Raishinshi's comments were cut off by Aitaku's lips. Raishinshi seemed to put up no fight to stop the kiss at all. They continued on with their kissfest until Aitaku noticed the bat boy's damaged wings.

"Does it hurt, Raishinshi-san?" Aitaku asked, as he ran his fingers up and down his lover's chest. "I'll make it feel better for you."

"Wait…don't…" Raishinshi protested, as Aitaku began to message his wings. But soon bat boy gave in to the sweet warm feeling of Aitaku's hands on his back. A deep shade of red crossed Raishinshi's creeks. He even started moaning a little.

Aitaku stopped for a moment. "Raishinshi-san, are you okay? You're moaning……"

Raishinshi just nodded a little. "I'm fine….I just got a little….never mind."

Aitaku blushed a little. "Raishinshi-san, you weren't thinking…..dirty things were you?"

Raishinshi swallowed hard and quickly regained himself. "What! Oh course not! Why would I? I'm not gay! And even if I was….I would never go after a Nataku, no matter how sexy…..damn."

Aitaku happily jumped in Raishinshi's lap. "You were thinking dirty things! Naughty bat! But its okay…..I thought dirty things about you too……." Aitaku then began to wrap himself around his lover's waist and work his way down……

Just then, Unchuushi walked by to see his student and the love paopei on the ground in a rather interesting position.

"Am I interrupting something…..um...Rin...no…Ran…no….student?" Unchuushi stated.

Raishinshi looked up at Unchuushi, then back down at Aitaku, who was trying to undo his pants.

"Um…this isn't what it looks like!" Raishinshi claimed, as he pushed Aitaku away and zipped his pants back up. "Now hurry up and fix my wings! I got hero stuff to do!"

Aitaku looked up and smiled. "You know spooky-san, Raishinshi-san? That's great! Now we can have a three-way!"

"No...way...in...hell." Raishinshi said. "No fucking way I'm doing him. He can't even remember my name." Unchuushi blushed at the idea.

"Well…maybe Taiitsu-san then?" Aitaku said hopefully. "Or maybe Nataku-niichan? You did say Niichan was sexy after all."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I SAID NO SUCH THING!" The embarrassed bat boy yelled.

Unchuushi blinked. "Then why are you yelling? You have no reason to yell…unless it was true…"

"SHUT UP!" Raishinshi yelled again, his cheeks growing redder by the minute.

"….and there's nothing to be ashamed of…..Nataku isn't bad-looking at all…." Unchuushi continued.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Raishinshi yelled, but no one was really listening so it didn't matter.

"And it is quite obvious that you are attracted to him." Unchuushi said.

"I THOUGHT I SAID….wait.." Raishinshi stopped yelling. "What makes you say that?"

Unchuushi pointed down and blushed a little. "That erection of yours was clearly caused by Aitaku, and he's a form of Nataku, therefore you must be attracted to Nataku."

Aitaku's eyes lit up at what he heard. "Raishinshi-san with a hard-on?" He began to drool again and his thoughts went back to their happy perverted place.

Raishinshi looked down and quickly tried to cover the bulge in his pants with his hands. "That's…that's not what caused it!"

"Than what did?" Unchuushi questioned

The bat boy looked down at the ground...well, the rock he was standing on. He then answered. "It was….well…..I mean……shit…"

Aitaku jumped up and stuck his hands down Raishinshi's pants. "Raishinshi-san….. " Aitaku purred. "Let's play….."

Raishinshi pushed Aitaku away again and stood by Unchuushi. "Um…I don't have time right now….I have to get my wings fixed….yeah, fixed." The bat boy grabbed his teacher by his hat and began to drag him in the opposite direction. "C'mon…no time to waste!"

Aitaku waved good-bye to the two. "Bye Raishinshi-san, bye Spooky-san!" He then began to look around again. "I guess I'll have to find another lover until Raishinshi is better…..and for when he is." Aitaku had that sly look on his face again. He took to the air and began his search.

Meanwhile, back at Taiitsu's lab, Taiitsu and "Taiitsu" were still arguing when Nataku flew in.

The two Taiitsus looked at Nataku….and suddenly feared for their lives.

At that moment G-san walked in and saw the two Taiitsus and squealed. "You've made another sex doll, Taiitsu? And he looks just like you…."

G-san approached the Taiitsus. Taiitsu then pushed his clone at G-san.

"Sorry, but better you than me." Taiitsu said.

"NOOO! MY SEXINESS HAS TURNED AGAINST ME!" The Taiitsu clone yelled as G-san quickly ran back to his bedroom with the Taiitsu clone in hand and locked the door.

Strange noises could be heard from the room. The Taiitsu clone could be heard screaming. Hitting noises could also be heard.

Taiitsu twitched as his attention was focused on Nataku. He tried to fake a laugh. "So…Nataku…how are you?"

Nataku just stared at him blankly.

Beads of sweat formed on Taiitsu's face. "Um…."

Just then, the Taiitsu clone dragged a badly beaten and probably dead G-san out of the bedroom and threw him over the edge of the large floating rock known as Konron. He looked back at Taiitsu and Nataku. "You saw nothing…NOTHING!" The Taiitsu clone screamed as he walked away from the possible murder scene.

Taiitsu twitched again. "Okay then………so, Nataku, what do you want?"

Nataku gave his creator a cold glare. "We need to talk about Aitaku…..now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…do you like it? Does it need something? Should I continue on? R&R please!


End file.
